Simple Moments
by Pixie Child
Summary: Dawn needs someone to talk to and Faith happens to be around. Dawn/Faith; BtVS Season 8


**Title**: Simple Moments  
**Fandom**: BtVS Season 8  
**Pairing**: light Dawn/Faith sparkage  
**Rating**: PG  
**Timeline**: sometime post issue 18  
**Summary**: Dawn needs someone to talk to and Faith happens to be around.  
**A/N**: Dedicated to GrimSage because he's the one how got me into the S8 comics and also just 'cause he's the coolest.  
**A/N2**: Sorry this took so long, GS, I don't know where my head is at.  
**Beta**: I thought so, but I never heard back from my beta.  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.

---------

Faith choked. "Like you were ridden hard and put away _wet_? You said that to Xander?"

Dawn giggled. "And he was, like, completely brain-broke for a second, then came the sputtering, and after that he decided to take it sexually and went to go soap out his brain."

"He _decided_ to take it sexually?" Faith looked at Dawn doubtfully. "You saying you didn't give him any help at all with that?"

The Summers girl crossed her arms and tried to look indignant. "Well, I didn't tell him that I had no idea how he interpreted it. I just... didn't give him that dirty smirk you're so good at." She blinked a few times. "What?"

"Y'know," Faith drawled, "it's really hard to believe you were innocent in the whole thing, given that you can't seem to keep that guiltier then sin look off your hot little mouth now."

"Faith!"

The Slayer laughed and looked around conspiratorially. "What? All the build-a-stakers went to bed a while ago. Jeeze, Dawnie, where are your senses at? You're so used to being huge that you've forgotten how to sense the normal shit? Don't worry, nobody's going to hear me and think less of you." Faith leaned forward, her low cut top giving Dawn an eyeful. "And speaking of sordid details,"

"What?" Dawn giggled again, this time very nervously. "I didn't mention-"

"Well I am. Now, what was up with doing that Thricewise, anyways? I mean, I've seen pictures of the guy. I mean, even in my evil-turns-me-on phase, I wouldn't have let him touch me."

"Hey! Dawn sat up straighter and scowled at Faith. "Kenny wasn't evil."

"I know. But he sure as shit wasn't good. What would you call rewarding a girl for lettin' him pop her cherry by making her huge?"

"What?" Dawn made a face. "Oh, gross Faith!"

"I know."

"Besides, you're wrong." She smiled a little at having surprised Faith. "He wasn't my first."

"Well I know it wasn't Xander, by the reaction you just told me about. I'm just praying it wasn't Spike."

The younger girl just leaned back, still looking revolted.

A dark shadow fell across Faith's face. "Oh, god. It wasn't Buffy's army toy, was it?"

"No!" Dawn's voice went up an octave. "God, Faith, no! Eww! It _so_ wasn't Riley. That's just wrong on _so _many levels."

Faith leaned back and calmed visibly, losing the look that said she was likely to go on a rampage. "Okay then, who?"

"None of your business! God. What's got you all weird now?"

Faith propped one arm behind her head and shrugged. "Not like there's a lot else to do 'round here. It's either this or join the teeny-boppers upstairs bopping to Backstreet Boys."

"Actually, I think it's The Jonas Brothers that they're currently in love with."

The Slayer quirked an eyebrow.

"Not that I know anything about them." Dawn continued quickly. "I mean, it's just, they won't stop talking about it sometimes, you know?"

Faith smiled at Dawn's babbling and cut her a break. "Yeah, Dawn, I know. Don't worry about it."

"Cool." Dawn broke into a huge yawn. "Oh boy. What time is it?" She looked at the clock. "Three? Wow." She stood up and stretched.

Faith stood with her. "Here. I'll go with you. You'll need some sleep and I'm pretty sure your room is next to the current fan club, isn't it?"

Dawn blinked. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"This way I can be the one to tell them it's time to shut it the hell off. Fangirls are scary, remember? You used to be one."

Dawn punched her in the arm pathetically.

Faith laughed. "Keep it coming, Dawnie. I'm a Slayer, I can take it. But if you decide you don't love me anymore, who's going to protect you from the big, strong Slayer-Bees?"

Dawn made a face and threw her arms up in defeat. "Ugh. You're right. I guess I do need you." Dawn leaned against her. "Sleep time now."

"Come on then." As they headed out of the main common room, Faith stopped, causing Dawn to nearly fall. Only her slayer-fast reflexes kept the girl from hitting the ground.

Dawn yelped in surprise. "Hey!"

"Sorry. I must be getting old. I just realized you managed to avoid telling me who your first was."

"Yup." Dawn nodded smartly. "Now, keep it moving. You don't want to become the pervy old lady who lives in the same building as me, do you?"

Faith chuckled. "I'll get you for that one, Summers. Just wait. I know where you live."


End file.
